Switch
by UekiKosuke
Summary: Is being Re-Written
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know that this is a pathetic length for a fic, but I wanted to know if I should continue this or not XD;;; Please tell me if I should continue this or not~ I know it depends on whether you like it or not but ... yeah... ^^  
Anyways... Please Enjoy this short little... Preview? maybe? XD

* * *

Chapter one/Preview/Whatever you want to call this

* * *

"Hey four-eyes~" The girls in the back row giggled.

"Um… hai?" Ryoma looked up, adjusting her glasses while carrying a pile of books.

"Go get us our lunches. We're hungry and you don't expect US to stand in line for food, now do you?" The girl in the middle flipped back her hair while the other 3 just giggled.

"Of course…" Ryoma put her pile of books down on her desk, retrieved their money and headed off to the cafeteria. 'Someday…' she thought to herself. Ryoma quickly ordered the food requested and walked back to where the 4 girls would be waiting for her. "Here's your lunch Tomoka." Ryoma mumbled while handing the food over to the leader of the Tomoka gang.

"Good job four-eyes. I'll call you again once I need you." She snatched her lunch from Ryoma and started to munch hungrily.

"Um… Don't you want your change?" Holding the change in her hand she looked at Tomoka.

"You keep it. I'm feeling nice. You'll need it anyways right? You're family is so poor, they can't even afford contact lenses!" The four girls burst out laughing and motioned for their 'slave' to go away.

"um… okay…" Ryoma mumbled and excused herself from the classroom, and walked out of her school, deciding to skip the rest of school. 'Those… BITCHES!' she kicked the bathroom stall and shut the door, trapping herself in the bathroom stall. She unzipped her bag and took out a pair of white shorts and a white and red T-Shirt and changed into them. She carefully tucked her hair in her cap and walked out of the stall. 'Yosh!' she encouraged herself looking at the mirror, and walked off.

'_Sei, Sei~ I'm going to the tennis courts today~ \(*^0^*)/'_ Ryoma typed frantically on her BlackBerry and sent it to Yukimura's number, waiting to get on the bus. A reply came almost instantly.

'_Your team is coming to Rikaidai today. You can come here if you want, it'll be interesting.' _

'_I'll be there'_ Ryoma shut her phone and caught the taxi instead. 'I can't wait for this!' Ryoma thought herself.

"Ok, everyone today a friend of mine is going to come over to play tennis with us." Yukimura announced gathering his team-mates. Sanada looked over and stared at his captain.

"Your friend… is she or he good?" Yukimura thought for a second wondering whether or not Ryoma would come as Ryoma or Ryoga (The name she used when she changed into a guy).

"Yeah… He's good." Yukumura inwardly chuckled.

"Ah… okay…" Sanada said panning the courts.

--

A few moments later Ryoma appeared in the tennis courts, her usual cocky smile spreading across her face.

"Sei!" Ryoma called out walking towards the captain of the tennis team. The rest of the members froze and their jaw dislocated dropping on the court. _'SEI…?!'_ they all thought in unison.

"Oh? Ryoga!" The captain greeted his guest with the warmest smile his team-mates have EVER seen him make. "All the regulars please gather!" Yukimura called out for his team-mates who immediately started to jog towards him. "Ryoga, this is Genichiro Sanada, Renji Yanagi, Akaya Kirihara, Hiroshi Yagyuu, Masaharu Niou, Bunta Marui, and Jackal Kuwahara." All of them nodded their heads as greetings.

"I'm Ryoga. Yoroshiku." Ryoma just yawned. "So Sei, who's the strongest player here other than you?" While Yukumura sweat dropped, everyone else twitched in annoyance.

"May I please have the honor of playing you first?" Sanada stepped forward and looked down upon Ryoma. 'Che… This guy can't be too hard to beat… Hell, I'd believe him if he said he was a girl!' He thought to himself observing the child in front of him.

"Sure." Ryoma took out his favorite red Bridgestone racquet and looked at his best friend. "Sei, where can we play?" Yukimura blushed slightly at the sight of his beloved Ryoma tilting her head slightly.

"Um… Court A will do I suppose." He coughed. Sanada was already at the court waiting for his opponent.

"Hyaa~ do you think that chibi can win? I mean, I swear I think he's younger than me?!" Kirihara laughed, but Yukimura just stared at the baby of his team.

"Akaya… He IS younger than you… He's a freshmen."

-silence…-

"NANI?!" A chorus of disbelief echoed through the tennis courts.

"Ah… so noisy…" Ryoma just yawned and prepared to make his first move. "Here I go Sanada-kun!" and threw the tennis ball up in the air.

* * *

Please Review and tell me about continuing this~ Oh! and also... The title of this is most likely going to change ^^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Banzai for fast update!! Boo for bad quality... I really do seem to write better during class XD (which i admit kind of fails... but yeah) xP And yes I got the Idea of Ryoma changing to become Ryoga from a korean manhwa called He's Dedicated to Roses. If anyone wants the raws to those manhwa's, I could give you the site from where you can download them from ^^;; Anyways... for those of you who are actually interested in this story~ please read on~ ^^

* * *

Chapter two

* * *

The court was filled with silent murmurs while Sanada sweated like he has never sweated before and collapsed on the court.

"Game and the Match, Echizen Ryoga, 6 games to 3" Ryoma called out the score herself spinning the racquet in her right hand. "Ne Sei, I thought you had some strong players here?" She pouted.

"Well… I AM the captain and you DO beat me… every single time we play so…" Yukimura was interrupted by more guests that were entering the Rikaidai gates.

"Hoi Hoi~ Long time no see nyaa~" A certain red-head waved. From beside him, the mother-hen of the Seigaku tennis team tried to calm his doubles partner down. The guy with the green bandana hissed like a snake while glaring at the guy with the short military cut. The one with the glasses held a note-book, and recorded every little thing he saw. A shy guy was walking at the very back, tall and muscular with brown hair. And now, the two guys at the very front, walking high and mighty. One of them, the tensai of the tennis team, smiling sweetly with closed eyes. Last but not least, the captain of the team. The strongest and the coldest player of the whole entire team, the ace, singles player number one.

"Tezuka." Yukimura greeted by nodding his head slightly.

"Yukimura." Tezuka did the same to greet the opposing team captain. Silence passed through the courts as the two teams silently analyzed their opponents. The silence was broken momentarily however by the red-head of the Seigaku team.

"NYAAA!!! HE'S SOOO CUTE!! I'm going to call him ochibi and he shall be MY ochibi! (haha! This is from Finding Nemo for those of you who don't know xD Sorry about just adding this in. I was really obsessed with this for… a couple of days XD)" He bounced and clomped Ryoma, not even giving her time to react.

"Eiji!" the mother hen scolded reaching out for his double partner who was now choking the young tennis player.

"But Oishi~ He's soooo cute!" He began to rub his cheeks against Ryoma. Yukimura twitched, his usual mask, broken for his own good. Tezuka, who noticed this, coughed and motioned for Eiji to get off the poor 'boy' who was suffocating. Eiji pouted but let go.

"Ii data…" Inui mumbled to himself staring at Yukimura, who was clenching his fist, anger seething out of him dangerously.

"Saa, Yukimura, you never told me you recruited a new member… I'm hurt." Fuji pretended to look hurt while he pouted.

"hm?" the purple haired mask was put back on him, as he smiled at Fuji. "Oh… He's not on our team." An evil thought passed his mind. "In fact… He goes to your school… and he plays quite good tennis." The entire population of the tennis team stopped what they were doing at one some point and were listening to what was happening between the two regular teams.

"Oh? He goes to our school?" Fuji opened his eyes and stared at Ryoma. Ryoma coughed and gave Yukimura the 'death glare'. "What year are you in? … um…"

"Ryoga. My name's Ryoga. Yoroshiku."

"Alright… What year are you in Ryoga-kun?" Fuji tilted his head sideways. "I haven't seen you around our school before."

"Um… I'm a freshman, and you probably haven't seen me around because of the fact that I never leave my classroom or I'm in the library" She replied adjusting her hat.

"Which classroom do you stay in Ryoga-kun?" Fuji pressed on.

"What's it to you Seigaku-san?" Ryoma glared at the amused tensai. 'Ho~ a guy that talks back to me? This is becoming interesting…' Fuji thought to himself.

"I believe I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Fuji Syusuke. It's nice to meet you." Fuji held out a hand for Ryoma to shake. Instead, she just stared at it and walked straight passed the Seigaku team members. All eyes followed her as she walked past.

"Whatever you say Fuji-san" Ryoma waved a hand not even looking back, grabbed his stuff and walked out.

"He's an interesting fellow Yukimura-san." Tezuka's eyes did shifted over to Yukimura.

"Hyaaa~ He's an interesting guy alright~!" Kirihara laughed attracting all the attention at once.

"What are you talking about Kirihara-kun?" Fuji interrupted smiling his sweet-yet-deadly smile.

"Well… He DID beat our vice-captain!" Kirihara burst out laughing again.

"Akaya…" Yanagi hissed, noticing the glare of the angry vice captain.

"The score was 6 games to 3, with that chibi winning!" Kirihara ignored the glare of his team-mates and went on with the story.

"WHAT?! That little girl-like… freshmen beat the vice captain Fuji-sempai took so long to beat?!" The guy with the military short cut reached up for his head and screamed in agitation. Ryoma sweat-dropped… 'girl-like…'

"Shut up you retard." The one with the bandana hissed.

"What, you wanna go at it mamushi?!" His eyes blazed in determination as he held up a fist in front of the other's face.

"Bring it on you stupid Momo."

"Kaido! Momo!" Tezuka, called out clearly annoyed.

"Sorry…" Both of them apologized in unison.

"Let's stop with the chatting and go play games." Fuji smiled and looked at the courts.

"Sure. Let's go Fuji-san." Yukimura silently added in his head. 'I am sooooo dead tomorrow.'

---Next day at school---

"Oi, four-eyes! Get me lunch again." Tomoka handed Ryoma some money.

"Um… ano… I'm sorry Tomoka… but I really…" Ryoma hesitated, looking at the pile of books she needed to return to the library.

"What?! So are you telling me to get it for myself?" Tomoka's eyes and nose flared. "You bi-"she was interrupted by the classroom door sliding open.

" HOI HOI~ Is anyone with the name Ryoga here~?" Eiji bounced in and panned the room.

"Eiji-sama!!" Tomoka shrieked. Ryoma's eyes widened and she quickly hid his face in one of her books.

"No… Nope… Not here…" Disappointed, Eiji walked out of the room pouting. Tomoka let out a shrilled squeal and ran after the famous Seigaku tennis player. Ryoma just stared after the fan-girl and adjusted her glasses. 'that idiot… actually looking for me…' Ryoma sighed and went back to gathering her books. Sakuno, the nicer one of the group looked at Ryoma ane observed her.

"Ne Ryoma-chan. Ryoga kinda sounds like your name doesn't it?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Do you honestly think that the all-famous-Seigaku-regular would come looking for me?" Ryoma adjusted her glasses once again.

"True that…" Sakuno added in agreement. Ryoma picked up the books, including the ones Sakuno was holding up and excused herself and headed off to the library.

'Yosh~ study time!' Ryoma thought to herself and opened the first book she saw. 'Two households both alike in dignity, in fair Verona where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge, break to new mutiny…' she silently read the prologue from Romeo and Juliet. When suddenly something… or more like someone interrupted herself from her tranquil thought.

"Eh? Ryoga-san?" Someone whispered. 'oh… shit…' Ryoma cursed.

* * *

A/N: another crappy story written~ Updates may be a little late ^^;;

Please Review this story ^^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I honestly think I failed this chapter... So please don't get mad at me for the horrible writing and the really boring writing... OxO Character OOC warning~

Other than that, please enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Ryoma ignored the calls for her name and continued to read his book. A few moments later, a hand reached up and tapped Ryoma on the shoulder. Slapping the book shut, she slowly turned around to find Fuji's head tilted.

"Oh my, I'm sorry. I think I got the wrong person." Fuji smiled gently and Ryoma gave out a slight sigh of relief. "You look like one of my acquaintances, Ryoga… In fact… Are you guys siblings?" Fuji rubbed his chin thoughtfully and chuckled quietly.

"No. My brother is in America." Ryoma replied pretending to stutter a bit.

"Oh…" Fuji blinked. "Then I must have the wrong person. I'm very sorry for bothering you." Fuji patted Ryoma's hair and didn't realize she was growling under her breath.

"No Problem." She replied and went back to reading her books. But Fuji wasn't fooled.

"May I get the honor of knowing what your name is?" He asked, eyes opening slightly.

Ryoma didn't even bother looking up from her books. "No" She simply replied.

"Aw, that's cruel~ I'll call you Ryoga until you tell me~" Fuji pouted.

Annoyed, Ryoma once again looked up from her book and stared at Fuji. "Ryoma. My name is Ryoma."

"Ok then, Ryoma-chan until we meet each other again… bye bye" Fuji's eyes fully opened a wide grin spreading across his face. 'Something is telling me that I should keep an eye on her… saa… this is going to get interesting' he thought to himself as he dismissed himself from the library.

'God… That was close…' Ryoma sighed thinking to herself. 'I'm going to kill –'her thought was interrupted by the bell. Grumbling, she stood up from her seat and walked over to her next class.

-Class Begins-

%#%#^#$%#$#%#$^#$%^#$%#$%#$%#$% ^^;; (Imagine one of your classes here… actually … don't XD)

-Class Ends-

'Alright!' Ryoga time~'Ryoma stretched, grabbed her things and again slipped into the boys bathroom. She put on her usual t-shirt, white pants, and slipped a hat on her head concealing her emerald green hair, to complete her disguise.

However, when she went to the tennis court where she usually played with guys, she witnessed the tensai of the Seigaku tennis team, teaching Tomoka how to play tennis.

"Tomoka-chan, relax a little… you're too stiff…" Fuji's eyes showed no kindness, and his lips were pressed in a hard line.

"Ok Fujiko-kun~" Tomoka, however looked like she was enjoying herself.

"Haha! So this is what you do during your free time?" Ryoma smirked as she walked over to the two.

"Who –" Tomoka started to complain but stopped when she saw the 'guy of her dreams' standing in front of her. "Who… are you?" Tomoka squealed, while Fuji's eyes sparkled in intrest. Ryoma ignored Tomka and walked over to Fuji.

"Ne, Fuji-san, let's play" Ryoma smirked and pointed her racquet at Fuji. There was a moment of silence where Fuji's expression changed.

"Tomoka-chan, I'll show you what a real tennis match is like." His eyes snapped open revealing the blue orbs.

"Tell me what his name is!" Tomoka turned to look at Fuji, and glared at him.

"Ryoga." Fuji simply said. Ryoma bounced the tennis ball on the edge of her racquet in annoyance.

"So, you playing or not Fujiko sempai?" Ryoma mocked, "or are you too scared you'll be beaten in front of your disciple?"

Fuji chuckled in amusement. No-one dared to mock the sadistic Fuji Syusuke. "Ok Ryoga-san." He smiled. Ryoma smirked and started bouncing the ball up and down. Fuji got into his ready position with eyes intensely staring at the ball.

"Here I go!" and Ryoma threw the ball in the air and Ryoma hit it with all her might, the ball hit the ground and it flew towards Fuji's face.

"Woah-"–Smack-

-Game~-

%#$%^#$%#$

-Game End~-

"Game and the match, 6 games to 4" Ryoma smirked observing his surroundings which was suddenly full of specters.

"Oh my god! Did you see that shortie?" The people started to murmur among themselves, applauding the match performed before their eyes.

"As expected of the guy that beat the vice captain of the Rikaidai tennis team. You're good." Fuji restrained himself from panting, and smiled.

"You're not bad yourself Fuji'ko'" Ryoma mocked him.

"Kyaaa!! Ryoga-sama! Kakoi!" Tomoka jumped up and down making a shrilled sound and blushed. The two tennis players, who forgot she was present, turned to look at her and both raised an eyebrow, synchronizing. "Ryoga-sama! From now on I am your number one fan!" with that, she dashed off squealing.

"… That girl… The same as always…" shaking her head side to side, Ryoma muttered quietly but the tensai heard her.

"Do you know Tomoka chan?" Fuji tilted his head looking at Ryoma.

"Um… No, I mean, yes, I mean… I heard about her from… a friend."

"A friend?" Then Fuji remembered the girl she had met from the library. Taking a sip out of the can of Ponta he took out from his pocket, he started to think of an answer. "Could your friend be Ryoma-chan?" The content that was filling Ryoma's mouth sprayed out as she started to choke desperately gasping for air. Fuji swiftly patted Ryoma's back not taking his eyes off her.

"How… do u know Ryoma?" She asked innocently, blinking. Ryoma's reaction however, got Fuji suspicious.

"You know? You really do look like her. Even the same height If I can guess…" Rubbing his chin, Fuji observed Ryoma's reaction.

–_Brinngggg- -brinngggg-_

"Ah, sorry Fuji-san." Ryoma took out her phone from her pocket and checked her sms.

'_Oi Chibisuke! I'm coming back to Japan in 2 days! Hope you didn't miss me too much~' _ 'Ah, it's only… RYOGA!!' Ryoma desperately grabbed all her stuff and ran towards her house. Blinking into space, Fuji found Ryoma's bag lying in the same spot.

'Saa…' Fuji chuckled liking Ryoma more and more by the second. 'We can't have Ryoga forget this… now can we?' Fuji picked up the bag and a piece of paper slid out. Curious to what it is, he picked it up and observed it. It was a letter that read, 'Don't forget me princess.'

"Princess?!" Fuji's eyes widened 'What the HELL is going on?!'

* * *

A/N: See what I mean by horrible? -.-.... I promise you a better chapter next time though~ :3 Ja'ne for now~


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**_: _Okay... I know you guys are probably thinking 'YOU B*TCH! $%#$%#$%&#$%^#%$' for not updating as much as you would like me to.. on this story, but honestly,,, i was stuck with this story... No matter what i wrote, i just sounded like a bunch of crap written by a NOOB writer... which is.. i guess true... ne? XD_

_Anyways... I am SERIOUSLY sorry =( but I will try to update alot more from now on... But the sad thing is, Korea... yeah.. I'm not as free as I thought i would be. So much... SHOPPING O_O;;_

_oh but on the bright side~ on monday, I'm going to an Anime cosplay store thing and I'm getting myself a DEATH NOTE! XD hehe ;D_

_Anyways... Here's the story, and pleaseeee don't kill me O.O;;_

_*kneels down and bows... several times*_

* * *

**_Chapter 4... ish_**

"Helo?"

"Onii-chan, it's me, Ryoma." Ryoma swallowed hard and shut her eyes tight preparing for the worst. Which came.

"CHIBISUKE! LONG TIME NO SEE! WHY IS IT THAT YOU NEVER CALL YOUR DEAR ANIKI?" The voice on the other line wailed.

"Gomen, gomen.. I was busy," Ryoma opened her eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

"Anyways… Why the sudden call? I mean, you usually never call unless…" Ryoga paused before continuing, "Unless you have a favor…" His eyes narrowed.

"Uh… Yeah, about that." Ryoma explained her situation about her pretending to be Ryoga, and how people have been looking for her to recruit her.

"Hm… So you want me to go over there and pretend like my name's something else?" Ryoga recapped his thoughts out loud.

"Could you please?" Ryoma asked in the cutest voice she could ever come up with.

"I would…" Ryoga internally grinned at himself. "But what's in it for me dear_ sister_?" Ryoma dreaded this moment.

"I'll… I'll… I'll… What do u want?" Ryoma sighed massaging her temples.

Ryoga grinned "I want you to call me Onii-tan~ just like how you used to when you were little." Ryoma blushed.

"But I'm not a kid anymore!" Ryoma hissed in irritation.

"Suit yourself; it's a no-deal then." Ryoma sighed in defeat feeling great bitterness towards her brother.

"I'm sorry… O… Onii-… Onii-tan…" She mentally slapped her self several times after saying something as… cheesy as this. However, Ryoga on the other hand, was laughing his ass off.

"Okay, since you actually did it, I'll be… Tatsuki while I'm there. Tatsuki Echizen. Okay?"

"Thanks Onii-cha—I mean, Onii-tan" Ryoma slammed the phone down feeling proud.

The next day Ryoma was back to being her timid self. She sat once again in the corner of the library reading her favorite book, Romeo and Juliet.

"So Ryoma chan, how are you today?" Ryoma jumped and turned around to find Fuji staring apologetically. "Sorry for scaring you." He chuckled. Ryoma just sighed and went back to her book, ignoring him. Pretending to be offended, Fuji pulled up a seat beside Ryoma, and started to do his homework.

After a long moment of silence, Ryoma closed her book and placed it in her bag carefully and flung it around her shoulder. Without even saying goodbye, she strode out the door. Alarmed by how abrupt Ryoma was in leaving, Fuji said, "Wait!" without thinking. Ryoma stopped and looked back with her 'innocent' look.

"Yes sempai?" she asked timidly looking down at her shoes.

"I think This belongs to you?" Fuji pointed at the bag Ryoma left behind and raised an eyebrow. Ryoma's eyes widened.

"Um… uh… eto… no… That's not… mine…" Ryoma stuttered quickly thinking about what she should do.

"Ah… So this isn't yours…" Fuji smiled menacingly. "So it wouldn't really matter if I threw this away…" He reveled his light blue orbs. "Or if I gave it to… Tomoka-chan?"

"NO! Wait!" Ryoma flushed beet red.

"SHHHHHH! This is the LIBRARY!"

"Let's go somewhere to talk shall we?" Fuji stretched out his arm so that Ryoma could hold his hand. She hesitantly took it but followed Fuji to his classroom, where she usually isn't allowed to go to.

"So… Senpai…mmff" Fuji's stern hands covered Ryoma's mouth so that he could talk.

"You're Ryoga aren't you?" A grin of Triumph replaced Fuji's usual menacing smile.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ YES! this is really short... A longer chapter awaits? :3_

_I'll carry around a notebook or something and write as i go shopping XD_

_WAHAHAHA! What a nerd I am O_O;;_

_anyways... (i use that word alot) I'll see you next time when I pose a new chapter/story/something 0.o... Ja'ne~ :3_

_PS: I'm got an idea for something... But I dont know which pair to use :3_

_I'm was going to either use... Lavi - Allen ( Man) , Byakuya - Renji OR Ichigo (Bleach) , Reji - Ichigo (Bleach) , Fuji - Ryoma (Prince of tennis) , Ryoma - Atobe (Prince of tennis) , or... any other good pairs? o-o;;_

_Please tell me ^^;;_

_(I really shouldn't be writing a new one.. seeing i have alot of stories i really cant take responsibilty for ... but I really cant help it ;P)_

_Ja~~ :3_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_ _Thank you to all those that reviewed :3 It really helped me write XD oh and not to mention all the fav's and alert's.._  
_It actually really surprised me :O_  
_I'm not exactly the best writer... or the most patient... O_O;; _  
_I usually stress myself trying to think about the next part of the plot... because you know... nothing is really planned... _

_Korea... wasn't as... 'free' as I expected it to be... I've got such limitations in the time I can actually get on my Lap-top... which sux..._  
_and i have to go and visit all these people... wahh! _

_But on the bright side, I visited an anime place thing and i got the watch, or the thing Edward Elric carries around to prove that he's a dog of the military :3 _  
_and i also got a Death Note -grin-_

_Anyways... I ranted too much... Moving onto the story now XD_

* * *

Previously...

_"So… Senpai…mmff" Fuji's stern hands covered Ryoma's mouth so that he could talk._

_"You're Ryoga aren't you?" A grin of Triumph replaced Fuji's usual menacing smile._

* * *

**Chapter 5 :3**

"um… well…" Ryoma sighed in defeat. No point in hiding anymore. "Technically… My name is really Ryoma, and Ryoga is the name of my older brother." And Ryoma went on explaining about how this all came to be.

"Oh… and therefore, whenever you are stressed because of bitches like Tomoka, you change into you're older brother?" Fuji rubbed his chin and thought out lound.

"Yes…" Ryoma pouted.

'cute…' Fuji thought to himself, and remembered the piece of paper that led to all that. "So… The 'princess' is you, and the person who wrote this is your brother?" He took the piece of paper out of his pocket, and with one look at it, Ryoma nodded her head. "I… see…"

Ryoma hesitated for a bit before asking Fuji something she really never wanted to. "Sempai, could you please do me a favor?" Ryoma pleaded looking into Fuji's eyes which opened momentarily and closed again. A hideous grin spread on his face once again.

"What's in it for me, my dear Ryo-chan?" Fuji tilted his head. Ryoma flinched at the sudden sweetness in his voice.

"Anything you want"

"Anything?"

"Anything."

Thoughtful for a moment, Fuji snapped his fingers and pushed Ryoma against the black board of his classroom, and put his arms on either side of Ryoma. "How about going out with me?" Ryoma's eyes grew wide.

"Haa? I'm sorry, what?" Ryoma blinked and slid down until she was sitting down. Fuji chuckled and slid down as well.

"Go out with me, and you're secret will be safe." Fuji moved in closer until his lips were inches away from Ryoma's.

"o…kay…" Ryoma managed to say.

"Good girl." Fuji smirked. "But I'd like you to choose between Ryoma and Ryoga." Fuji added, standing up and dusting his pants.

"What?" She pushed herself off the wall and got up as well.

"Well, since you are technically 2 people, which personality you want to publicly display?" Fuji asked, eyes revealing the shining blue orbs of horror once again.

"Um… I sort of want to live quietly as Ryoma, so Ryoga." Ryoma narrowed her eyes, and smirked a little. "But of course, you'd be known as a gay, so I suppose you wouldn't want to be known as that... so the deal is off?" With a little bit of hope in her eyes. Fuji's reply was just a grin.

"I don't mind being known as a gay, so the deal's on" The little bit of hope Ryoma had disappeared in the matter of seconds. "I'd like to go on a date this Friday if you don't mind." Ryoma opened her mouth to say something like 'the hell I'm going with you' but nothing came out. "Oh, and come to practice with me today after school, I'll tell the others that you're a really good friend of mine, but for now, adieu." Fuji winked and left Ryoma in the classroom.

Classes went by fast. Tomoka stole the homework Ryoma did claiming it was hers, Ryoma got into trouble, and soon, it was the end of school.

Ryoma hurried to the boys bathroom making sure no-one was watching, and changed into her Ryoga clothes. Soon, she was in the courts of the Seishun Gakuen tennis courts with Fuji, her new 'boyfriend' waiting for her outside. 'well… here goes nothing…' she thought to herself.

"Oh Ryoga, you came." Fuji greeted her with a smile.

"Of course you did, you basically threatened me." Ryoma replied adjusting her hat. Fuji chuckled and put an arm around her.

"Let's go meet the rest of the people shall we?" Fuji tried to lead his girlfriend into the court but Ryoma shrugged Fuji's arm off.

"I can walk myself…" She mumbled, glaring at Fuji.

"Wow, you're personality really does change, doesn't it?" Fuji chuckled and led the way.

"Nyaaa~~ I see Fujiko with a that chibi from Rikaidai~!" Eiji tapped Oishi, his doubles partner, but everyone looked.

"Yahh Tezuka" Fuji walked up to the captain of the team, but the captains eyes were on little Ryoma.

"cheers." Ryoma greeted him, and to his response Tezuka nodded once.

"So this is the little prodigy you were talking about." Tezuka shifted his view to Fuji.

"Yeah, and he's also my boyfriend." Fuji put his long slender arm around Ryoma's waist and pulled her into a kiss on the forehead. Everyone in the court blushed, Tezuka not being an exception.

"Remember our deal~" Fuji whispered in Ryoma's ear in the most seductive voice Fuji could make. Ryoma shivered and felt goose bumps all over her body with a bright red blush plastering her face.

Tezuka coughed once getting everyone's attention at once. As expected of the captain. "Year one's just continue picking up balls, second and third years practice on your own, and regulars, get partners and start practice matches. Inui, will you please assign partners for everyone?"

"Sure." Inui adjusted his glasses and opened the notebook he always carried around with him.

"Thank you," Tezuka looked at Ryoma. "And you, I'd like to have a match with you to check your abilities." Ryoma smirked at the challenge, forgetting about Fuji who was dumbfounded next to her.

"usu." Ryoma eyed the captain and took out her raquet. "Yoroshiku."

"aa…" Tezuka replied rather like a retard.

"W…wait… hold on you can't be-" Fuji was cut off by Tezuka in an instant.

"I can't find any other way to find out if he's good or not." Tezuka pointed at Ryoma who was already warming up.

"Buchou~ you ready or what?"

"Yes I am." Tezuka walked over to the courts.

"Fuji, I'd like you to be paired with Takashi in this court." Inui startled Fuji slightly but it went on un-noticed.

"But…" Fuji started to argue, but was cut off once again.

"It's an order from Buchou Fuji, unless you'd like to run laps?" Inui offered taking out his notebook once again.

"Taka-san!" Fuji chased after the person he was paired up with.

"Buchou! HERE I GO!" Ryoma started the match with her signature twist serve.

-after a long game-

"… Game… and the match… 6 games to 3, Ryoga wins." Ryuzaki sensei, the coach of the team, called out. Everyone stared in awe at the prodigy chibi. Fuji, who had already finished his match ran up to Ryoma.

"mada mada dane buchou." Ryoma tapped her shoulder with her racquet and smirked at her panting captain. But she just had to stop and think how sexy he looked at the moment.

"Ryoga. I… Wow…" Fuji embraced Ryoma without hesitation. The court immediately went silent. 'I could just kiss you right here' Fuji thought to himself.

"Fuji-san… could you please… let go of me…" Ryoma struggled, but to her luck, Tezuka was by Fuji's side.

"Oh… Sorry…" Fuji reluctantly let go. Who knew Fuji could be so protective?

"Echizen, thank you for the match." Tezuka nodded in acknowledgement.

"Usu…" Ryoma nodded as well. Tezuka slightly blushed out of the cuteness of Ryoma. Even if he was a boy, and couldn't resist an embrace. Ryoma's eyes widened, as did Fuji's.

"Tezuka." Fuji placed a hand on Tezuka's shoulder and gave Tezuka a death glare. But Tezuka glared back over Ryoma's shoulder.

"Fuji, I'm sorry to say this, but I'll be taking Ryoga away from you, watch out." And the usually silent captain left without another word.

'Tezuka… you bastard…' Fuji silently thought gritting his teeth.

Meanwhile, Ryoma stared into space face flushed beet red, and her throat drying up.

* * *

_**A/N**: Yeah... and well, I guess you can see who the 2 competitors are for their sweet loving prince :3 What shall happen next? _

_Even I'm not too sure of that... ^^;; hehe_

_Well anyways, once again, thanks to anyone who bothered to review. XD I honestly appreciate those, it makes me really happy 3 hehe _

_ps: This was written in the bus on my way to my uncles place :P_

_PPS: Sorry that this wasn't a new chapter, but thanks to CherriAme, i was able to pick out some typo's ^0^... Sorry everyone :P and a special thanx to CherriAme :3_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** ... Saa... I hope you guys aren't pissed off at me for... my lack of update? :3_  
_I'M SOOO SORRRYYYYY (again)_  
_and this time, I was soooo caught up in reading the fics other's wrote 3 -Swooons~- I love reading Thriller pair 3 _  
_Just can't seem to write any good one's of my own XD;;_  
_Anywayssss~~ Without further adooo~ please enjoyy :3_

* * *

**Chapter 6: **

"Ryo, will you please put that bottle down!" Yukimura snatched away the bottle his princess was holding and glared at it.

"give- it back –hick-" Ryoma's face; flushed red, burning hot, eyes half closed… yes, she was drinking.

Yukimura sighed and put the bottle down beside him. "You _do_ know that if I report you to the police, you're done for…" he sighed, looking at the wasted girl.

"You wouldn't dare…" she glared, but unlike what was intended, the glare filled into what seemed… lustful… Yukimura cleared his throat.

"What the hell is making you do this?" Yukimura groaned in frustration, slapping his forehead repeatedly.

"Why… does it all end up like this…?" Ryoma sighed and leaned towards Yukimura, who stiffened.

_-Flash-back-_

_After practice was over, Fuji pulled Ryoma roughly into the club storage room. _

"_Ryoma… no, Ryoga, listen to me, if you fall for Tezuka, or give him any sign of affection… Well… I guess you know what'll happen next." Fuji leaned over and kissed Ryoma's forehead and left without another word. Ryoma hurriedly took her phone out and madly started hitting her keypad, creating an sms. _

'_seii… are you free today?'__ a rely came almost instantly._

'_Yeah, is something wrong?'_

'_um… can I come over?' _

'_sure but why?"_

'_ttly, I g2g 3" _

_-end of flashback-_

"Um… Ryo-"

"I only need one person to really like me… but… why…?" She snuggled herself in Yukimura's chest and fell asleep in an instant.

'… okay… so, until she wakes up… no moving… yup… no moving at all… simple… how hard could it be…' he thought to himself, waiting for Ryoma to wake up… but… he ended up falling asleep, with one hand placed on Ryoma's head.

"Urgh… maybe drinking was really a bad idea…" Ryoma mumbled shutting the door behind her after making sure her friend was out.

"I told you to stop… a lot of times…" Yukimura yawned. "My school's the opposite direction from yours so… Ja'ne" He waved goodbye and jogged to school.

"I'd… better get going as well…" Ryoma put her glasses on and brushed her hair with her fingers. 'Yosh!' Ryoma mentally cheered for herself and went to school as well.

-+-+-+-+- During break :3 -+-+-+-+

"You have a boyfriend?" Sakuno's mouth dropped to the floor and stared at her best friend in disbelief, while Ryoma scoffed. 'that bitch with a boyfriend? I wonder who he is…' Ryoma silently thought to herself.

"Yup!" Tomoka puffed up her chest proudly.

"Sugoi… Dare?" All the other girls started asking questions, their eyes sparkling.

"Oh, you guys probably don't know him… but he's my prince…" Tomoka went into 'kyaaaa'.

"Yeah, but who is it?" Sakuno narrowed her eyes in suspicion, still not believing her best friend.

"His name is Ryoga-sama!" Tomoka blurted out. Ryoma's eyes widened as she automatically bolted from her seat gasping. Eveyone's eyes were suddenly on the 'nerd' their eyes filled with disgust.

Ryoma swallowed and timidly said, "To…Toilet…" and dashed out of her classroom. Laughter could be heard in the classroom along with a chorus of 'freak, nerd, geek…' As soon as Ryoma was in the safty of the bathroom, she cursed with all her might. 'DAMMIT! HOW THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN…' her eyes narrowed. 'I gotta change… but… later… after school.' She hurridly took out her phone and desperately sent a message to her best friend, receiving an immediate reply.

'_Seiii helppp ToT! do you think you can come to my school after school?'_

'_Yeah sure… but what happened? O_O;;'_

'_um… a complication…'_

'_okayy… 0.o but I'm ditching tennis practice just for you. U o me.'_

'_I know, I know… and that's why I love you :3'_

'… _uh… huh… but what are you gonna do about Fuji? Isn't he like… stalking you?'_ "OF COURSE! Why didn't I think of that before!" Ryoma silently scolded herself.

'_ah… I duno… He'll actually be glad to help with this… NVM you don't have to come!'_

'_Wtf? U sure?'_

'_yehh :3 thanxxxx'_

When she returned to the classroom, she was greeted by the chalk eraser falling on her head… and a burst of laughter. Turning crimson red, she lowered her head so no one could see her silently cursing and sat in her seat.

Class went by slower than usual. Ryoma had English, her strongest subject, _and _it was the last block of the day. She couldn't wait to change into Ryoga and tell Tomoka off. At the thought, Ryoma grinned slightly, but of course, this didn't go un-noticed by the annoying brunette.

"What are you smiling at loser?" The girl with the pig-tails raised an eyebrow and stared intensely at the girl in the glasses who just looked down.

"Tomoka. Please read Act 2 Scene 1 of Romeo and Juliet." Natsume-sensei asked, not even looking up from her book. Ryoma muffled a laugh while Tomoka read, fuming with Fury.

As soon as class ended, Ryoma stuffed everything in her bag and dashed into the tennis team locker room before anyone could get there. Quickly changing into her 'boy' form, she stormed out to where the brunet usually hung out.

"Ryoga!" Fuji called after her but she was in too much hurry. Astounded by what just happened, Fuji quietly ran after her and said "Sorry guys, but I'll be back in a bit."

"Nyaaa?" Eiji cocked his head sideways as he watched his best friend disappear turning at the curve of the building.

* * *

"So as I was saying, I was at this tennis court with Fuji-sama when…" Tomoka's eyes widened "RYOGA-SAMA!" All heads turned to the new figure approaching them. Ryoma gave them his famous smirk and nodded his head in acknowledgement. Sakuno and 3 other girls' jaws dropped to the floor blushing crimson red.

"KAKOIII!" they all chimed in unison. Tomoka glared at them

"RYOGA-SAMA IS MINE!" she growled, and flung herself onto Ryoma who stepped aside easily.

"I'm sorry, I think you misunderstood." Ryoma spoke in her mono-toned voice, and stared at all of them one by one.

"Ne, Ryoga-san, what school are you currently attending?" Sakuno brought up all her courage to ask the 'boy' standing in front of her.

"That, I believe is none of your business" Ryoma stated. Tomoka and the other girls 'Kyaaa'd' while Ryoma just rolled her eyes.

"Ryoga-chan~" Ryoma's eyes widened in shock as Fuji slowly approached them as well. The other girls started to whimper at the new presence standing before them.

"Fuji-sama… what brings you here?" Tomoka's eyes sparkled. Fuji wrapped one arm around the stunned looking Ryoma.

"I'm here to fetch my—"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE 'BROTHER'"

"Nii-San?"

* * *

_**A/N: **Mukekekekeke! So... What do u think? I think this will end up YukixRyoma pair =)_

_I... hope you have nothing against that? xD;; haha... _

_I'll change my story... thing... whatever you call it 0.o _

_and I'll start working on my other ones as well ... XDDD_

_PS: Reviews are appreciated ~~ :3_


End file.
